El Grinch Vegeta
by SakuraBallSeiyaMejoresAnimes
Summary: [Especial de navidad] Es una versión del cuento "El Grinch". Bra le pide a su madre que le cuente una historia de navidad para poder dormir, y a Bulma se le ocurrió contarle un gran clásico navideño… solo que esta vez cambiaran un poco los personajes.


El Grinch Vegeta.

_**Summary:**_

_**[Especial de navidad] Es una versión del cuento "El Grinch". Bra le pide a su madre que le cuente una historia de navidad para poder dormir, y a Bulma se le ocurrió contarle un gran clásico navideño… solo que esta vez cambiaran un poco los personajes.**_

Eran las 12:00 pm en la gran ciudad. La familia Brief se habia quedado despierta hasta tarde preparando los preparativos para la navidad. Era sábado 23 de diciembre y al día siguiente se celebraría la navidad. Ya estaba todo listo, los invitados, el banquete, los regalos, la música etc.… no faltaba nada y en opinión de todos, ya era hora de irse a dormir. Trunks se veía notablemente cansado así que no tardo en dormirse, en cambio Bra y Vegeta se veían notablemente hiperactivos al parecer ninguno de los dos tenia sueño.

–Bra, hija ya es hora de ir a dormir –dijo Bulma cargando a bra para llevarla a su cuarto.

–Pero mami –se quejo Bra con un tierno puchero –Yo no quiero dormir, no tengo sueñito.

– ¿Por qué no quieres dormir Bra? Mañana será un día muy agotador –dijo Bulma intentando convencer a su hija.

–No se dormirá mujer –dijo Vegeta tomando a Bra en brazos y acostándola en su cama – ¿No conoces alguna manera de hacer que se duerma? Ya tengo suficiente con esta bobería de la navidad –pregunto Vegeta impaciente y molesto.

–Vegeta no seas impaciente, además yo no tengo la culpa de que a ti no te agrade la navidad –dijo Bulma molesta.

–Papi la navidad es muy linda, hay regalos, comida y estas con las personas que amas –dijo la pequeña Bra abrazándose al cuello de su padre. Vegeta solo le sonrió.

Bulma pensó un poco y luego encontró la mejor manera de hacer dormir a Bra, Vegeta le habia dado la idea –Hija ¿te gustaría que te cuente un cuento?

– ¡Si un cuento de navidad! Cuéntamelo, cuéntamelo –pidió la pequeña Bra muy emocionada.

–Muy bien, pero cambiare los personajes ¿de acuerdo?

–Claro mami.

"_Todo comenzó en las frías y húmedas montañas, allí existía un lugar nevado y muy navideño que se hacia llamar __**"Villa Quien"**__. Allí existían criaturas que en apariencia eran casi iguales a nosotros, con la diferencia de que ellos eran más robustos, sus pies eran largos y su nariz era crecida. Durante todo el año se preparaban para celebrar la navidad, la mejor época del año. Para ellos la navidad era la época más sagrada que existía, pues los regalos y los villancicos notablemente crecían, los Quienes de todos los tamaños se reunía y celebraban navidad con enormes sonrisas. Todos los Quienes amaban la navidad…excepto un quien que para muchos era especial, se hacia llamar el Grinch Vegeta. _

_El Grinch Vegeta acechaba a todos desde su cueva en las montañas pues él a la navidad con gran devoción odiaba, era un Quien muy diferente, estaba cubierto por pelo muy suave y verde, era alto y muy gruñón… pero lo más inportante es que tenía muy pequeño su corazón. Los Quienes amaban la navidad, tanto que todo el año se pasaban planeándola, los regalos entraban y salía pues todos estaban muy alterados ese día. El alcalde Yamcha siempre era elegido como el señor del Quien jubilo, aquel que sería el gran rey de la navidad, se podía decir que el alcalde era muy vanidoso y testarudo, pero se decia que su corazón era más grande que el mismo Quien jubilo. _

_Un día antes de la navidad, el Grinch Vegeta decidió visitar Villa Quien, disfrazado para no ser reconocido de la cabeza a los pies. Por donde iba se podían ver adornos colgando, guirnaldas, muchos regalos y quienes felices… todos los Quienes sabían que del Grinch Vegeta debían cuidarse, pues nadie sabía por dónde podría atacarles. El Grinch acompañado de fiel perro Max, allí estaban dispuestos a divertirse, pues arruinar la navidad era lo que más los hacia felices. _

_En otra parte de las tiendas se encontraba la pequeña Bura Lu Quien, una niña de cabellos azules con hermosas trenzas y ojos tan hermosos y cristalinos como la misma nieve. Bura Lu se encontraba ayudando con los preparativos de la navidad… mas ella no entendía por que tanta vanidad, todos allí se encontraban disparatados por sus regalos que para esta pequeña no tenía nada que ver con la navidad… incluso se podía decir que la pequeña Bura Lu no entendía el objetivo de la navidad. Ella era muy distinta a los demás Quienes, la curiosidad era su enemigo y saber quién era el Grinch Vegeta era su verdadero objetivo. Ella ya habia visto al Grinch mucho antes y jamás se atrevió a decírselo a nadie, ese día el Grinch la habia salvado y entonces entendió que tal vez no era tan malo… ¿Por qué odiaba la navidad? Que nadie pregunte porque pues nadie lo sabe, tal vez algo malo le habia pasado, tal vez le apretaba el calzado, pero todos creían que en realidad tenía el corazón muy pequeño._

_Bura Lu se dispuso a encontrar respuestas así que llamo a todos sus conocidos para que respondan todas sus encomiendas. Primero hablo con el alcalde y este le dijo que el Grinch odiaba la navidad por una razón, porque era diferente y a la vez incremente… pero que esa vez algo malo paso, pues todo quien de su apariencia se rio. Después hablo con Bulma Quien Bien, le habia contado que el Grinch Vegeta habia sentido un gran amor por ella y ella por él, pero el destino los separo, pues así la senda se dio. Después de tanto revoltijo por fin supo entender por que el Grinch Vegeta odiaba la navidad y ahora se propondría a agrandar su corazón pequeño. Bura Lu reunió a todos los Quienes, que ahora elegirían según sus votos al señor del Quien jubilo, desdichadamente el alcalde Yamcha siempre fue elegido pero esta navidad sería diferente, hablo con todos los quienes sobre la gran idea que tenia sobre nombrar al Grinch Vegeta el señor del Quien jubilo. Después de que todos aceptaron, la pequeña Bura Lu se armo de valor y escalo la montaña hasta la cueva del Grinch._

_Desde su cueva el Grinch Vegeta refunfuñaba porque en menos de lo que cantan los gallos la navidad llegaría, su fiel perro Max estaba ansioso por la navidad mas no así su dueño el que no la sabia apreciar. El Grinch se paró en seco cuando oyó una dulce y tierna voz que lo llamo, allí Pastaba la pequeña Bura Lu, el Grinch Vegeta izo todo lo que pudo por asustar a la niña pero se dio cuenta de que era inútil, ya que nada asustaba a la valiente pequeña. La niña por su parte se presento ante el Grinch y le hablo sobre el premio que recibiría por ser elegido el señor del Quien jubilo… y por si no fuera suficiente Bulma Quien Bien iva a estar allí. El Grinch Vegeta al escuchar la ultima parte acepto de muy mala gana y de la niña se despidió. Al día siguiente comenzó la ceremonia del júbilo, la pequeña Bura Lu lo espero y lo espero, pero el Grinch nunca llego. Estaban a punto de dejar el premio cuando de repente, una voz gruesa y gritona a lo lejos se escucho, era el Grinch que con gracia a todo quien asustaba. Los quienes lo aceptaron y el Grinch Vegeta parecía cada vez mas a gusto sin mencionar que se encontraba junto a Bulma Quien Bien, la mujer quien que siempre amo. Pasaron las horas y ya era momento de intercambiar obsequios. El alcalde Yamcha llamo la atención de todos pues algo muy importante estaba por suceder, se acerco a bulma Quien y con un enorme diamante, su mano en matrimonio pidió, esa escena a todos impresiono mas algo dentro del Grinch Vegeta se quebró. En ese momento exploto su furia frente a todos, después de todo eso era lo que siempre habia importado los regalo, la avaricia jamás terminaba en Villa Quien. Mas después de todo lo que habia pasado no habia logrado arruinar la navidad, furico volvió a su cueva intentando pensar como detener la llegada de su odiada navidad, llamo a su fiel Max y con su ayuda algo perverso vino a su mente. A su cueva entro y los adornos el rompió, sabiendo que así lo aria un gorro y un saco de santa cocía, su idea era robarse la navidad para a todos los quienes desilusionar. El Grinch Vegeta a todas las casas entro y sin regalos ni asado navideño a todos los dejo. En una de las casa, habia un enorme árbol mas no contaba con algo, la pequeña Bura Lu estaba despierta y ella con destreza pidió: –por favor santa no te olvides del Grinch Vegeta, yo se que muy en el fondo él es bueno –dijo la pequeña Bura Lu. Esas palabras lograron conmover al Grinch mas no logro calmar su deseo de dejar a todos sin navidad al fin. Así cruzo por chimeneas, robo los regalos, muy feliz e ilusionado de que a la mañana siguiente todo Quien se levante y aprecie la oscura navidad que llegaba. _

_Al día siguiente todos los Quienes se levantaron y notaron con horror que alguien habia robado todos los regalos. El alcalde muy desilusionado culpo a la pequeña Bura Lu que con tristeza a todos los quienes miro, no así con ella estaba su hermano Trunks Lu que a ella la defendió diciendo que estaba feliz de que el Grinch robara la navidad, porque navidad no se trataba de los regalos, si no de la familia unida y así todos los Quienes cantaron como buenos hermanos sabiendo que Bura Lu tenia razón._

_Por otra parte el Grinch Vegeta habia logrado su objetivo, robar los regalos y acabar con la navidad, mas no creyó escuchar después el sonido de una canción navideña ante él. Al parecer no habia logrado arruinar la navidad, reflexiono y reflexiono navidad habia llegado sin juguetes o asado o paquetes. Pero, en ese momento una idea por su mente paso, tal vez el estaba equivocado, solo tal vez la navidad significaba algo más que los regalos. Todos decían que al pensar eso el pequeño corazón de Grinch Vegeta creció dos tallas ese día. _

_Pudo ver el hermoso amanecer llegas a villa quien, mas una lagrima de alegría no pudo contener. De pronto pudo ver que los regalos por la montaña iban a caer, intento salvarlos pero su fuerza no era suficiente cuando una pequeña vos yo el Grinch Vegeta se asusto, era la pequeña Bura Lu. Ella le dijo que habia ido a pasar navidad con él, esto izo que el Grinch sintiera algo muy hermoso y cálido hacia esa pequeña. Con toda su fuerza de voluntad los regalos y a la pequeña Bura Lu logro salvar._

_Después de todo se reunió con los Quienes así consiguiendo el amor de su vida y devolviendo todos los regalos… pero lo más inportante es que el Grinch Vegeta aprendió que la navidad significaba un poco más de lo que deja ver._

_Fin"_

Bra quedo profundamente dormida despues de tal cuento, lista para esperar navidad al dia siguiente.

– ¿Mujer por que me usas como ejemplo del Grinch? –pregunto Vegeta molesto.

–Por que eres igualito a el mi amor –dijo Bulma dandole un beso.

Asi termino el dia, mientras que el Grinch Vegeta y Bulma Quien Bien esperaban la navidad.

Fin.


End file.
